The Eyes chapter 1
by ekha sparkyu
Summary: "T-takut…Kyunnie takut hyung. Hiks.." / "Apa ini berkaitan dengan Kyuhyunnie?" / ..Hae akan melindungi Kyunnie, walau nyawa taruhannya.. / DENGARKAN AKU BODOH!" / KyuHae / BROTHERSHIP!/ ch 1 update!


**Title : The Eyes**

**Genre : Brothership **

**Rating : K**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun****  
****Lee Donghae a.k.a Cho Donghae ****  
****Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk, Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot. Terinspirasi dari "Precious Eyes" milik IyELF eonni tapi untuk jalan cerita benar-benar berbeda :p**

**Warning : Typos, Geje ,Abal Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : "T-takut…Kyunnie takut hyung. Hiks.." / "Apa ini berkaitan dengan Kyuhyunnie?" / ..Hae akan melindungi Kyunnie, walau nyawa taruhannya.. / DENGARKAN AKU BODOH!"**

.

.

" jika perlu, hyung tak apa menukar nyawa ini untuk mu kyu.", gumam donghae. Ingatan nya kembali pada 6 bulan yang lalu. Hari buruk, dimana kehidupan baru yang penuh dengan kenangan kelam dimulai.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**The Eyes**

**.**

**.**

"eomma, appa, hyung. Saat perpisahan kelas 12 nanti, kyunnie dipercaya untuk menjadi salah satu pengisi acara.", senyum manis bertengger manis di bibir cherrynya.

"Benarkah?", seru ketiganya kompak seperti anak TK.

"apa kyunnie?", Tanya nyonya Cho sambil menatap kyuhyun lembut.

"tentu saja benar. Ada drama musical eomma. Dan di akhir acara, kyunnie akan bernyanyi di iringi piano wookie, teman bangku kyunnie.", terang kyuhyun sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih nya.

"Kyaaaa! Dongsaeng hyung memang hebat. Eomma, appa, donghae bisa kan jadi hyung yang baik?" pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu terucap dari bibir manis donghae, namja berumur 17 tahun, SMA Shinwa yang duduk di bangku kelas 3. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya kini sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2.

Jangan heran, Kyuhyun mengikuti akselerasi. Dengan IQ di atas rata-rata tersebut membuat banyak orang yang mengaguminya.

"aisshh! Berisik hyung!", ujar kyuhyun sarkistik. Donghae hanya menyengir lebar sebagai balasannya.

"ne, semua anak appa memang hebat. Siapa dulu dong appa nya?", ujar sang appa tak kalah bangga sambil melempar senyum padaistri nya yang duduk di bangku penumpang.  
Sekarang ini, mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang setelah berpuas dengan wisata keluarga di pulau jeju.

"Benar kata appa, eomma bangga dengan kalian. Dan kau Hae, kau memang kakak yang baik. Kau harus selalu melindungi adikmu. Kau juga harus siap berkorban demi kebahagiaannya. Tapi jangan sampai melakukan hal bodoh.", terang myonya cho pada putra sulung keluarga tersebut.

"tentu saja eomma. Hae akan melindungi Kyunnie, walau pun nyawa taruhannya. Iya kan adik kecilku yang manis?" Tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun asal. Dan jangan lupakan cengiran lebar serta wajah childishnya itu.

"issh hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil!", dengusnya sebal. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung merangkul leher donghae erat. "gomawo hyung. Aku menyayangimu.", bisik kyuhyun.

"hyung juga menyayangi adik kecil yang manja ini." cibir donghae.

"ya! Hyung! Aku tidak manja! Dan aku bukan anak kecil!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. Mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak usia 5 tahun yang merengek minta susu.

Mereka tergelak oleh kelakuan 'magnae' -nya itu.

"adik hyung marah, eoh?", goda donghae yang membuat kyuhyun semakin mendengus sebal. "aisshh! Jangan merajuk, hyung hanya bercanda.", ucap donghae lembut setelah tawanya reda.

"bercanda mu tidak lucu hyung.", cecar kyuhyun. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Bibirnya masih mengerucut imut. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal.

Hal itu sukses itu sukses membuat tawa mereka kembali pecah. Alhasil, kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas menjadi bahan tertawaan keluarganya. Tapi dalam hati kyuhyun sangat bahagia, hingga ia pun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar.

_**Tiiin Tiiiiiiiiin!**_

Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan kyuhyun tak berlangsung lama. Setelah suara klakson mengenterupsi kegiatan mereka. Tuan Cho reflek banting stir kea rah kanan. Di arah berlawanan, truk pengangkut barang berukuran besar melaju kencang tak terkontrol. Sepertinya remnya blong.

Nampaknya dewi fortuna belum berpihak pada mereka. Sebelum mobil benar-benar menghindar, truk sudah menabrak bagian belakang hiri mobil. Alhasil kecelakaan mautpun tak dapat di hindari.

Mobil tuan cho berputar-putar sedemikian rupa sebelum akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Tuan dan nyonya cho yang memang duduk di depan tewas seketika sengan sekujur tubuh di penuhi luka pecahan kaca. Donghae mengalami benturan di kepala nya. Pelipis donghae sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang berada posisi sebelah kiri, belakang kemudi –tidak menguntungkan, mengalami luka yang cukup atau mungkin sangat serius. Wajah nya terkena pecahan pecahan kaca. Luka goresan juga didapat nya pada tangan dan badannya.

Donghae masih setengah sadar, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran nya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mata donghae terbelalak tak percaya mendapati keadaan di depan mata nya. Air mata nya mengalir deras.

"Eomma… Appa… kyuhyun…"

Donghae meraih tangan kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar panik dan tak henti menangis sambil menyerukan nama tiga orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Digenggam nya tangan kyuhyun lebih erat. Berdo'a semoga semua akan segera baik-baik saja. Walau kenyataannya itu mustahil.

_**_Seoul Internasional Hospital_**_

Tuan dan nyonya Cho telah di kebumikan oleh kerabat dekat mereka. Sedangkan donghae menemani adik nya di rumah sakit. Setelah tadi malam sempat sadar dan menangis histeris saat mengetahui betapa takdir begitu kejam pada nya.

Bagaimana tidak? Kedua orang tua nya meninggal dunia, sedangkan kyuhyun harus hidup dalam kegelapan dalam hidup nya selama-lamanya. Gelap? Ya. Kyuhyun buta. Bahkan dokter mengatakan kyuhyun harus segera mendapat donor mata. Luka pada mata kyuhyun cukup parah. Jika dalam kurun waktu 8 bulan tidak berhasil mendapatkan nya. Ia harus rela, benar-benar rela mengiklaskan mata nya. Karena operasi mata pun tak aka nada guna nya.

Bagaimana dengan donghae? Apakah ia tidak merasa sedih? Tentu saja ia sangat sangat sedih. Tapi ia tak mungkin terpuruk lebih dalam, atau ia mau membuat adik nya semakin menderita.

Sejak saat itu onghae terus mencari donor mata untuk kyuhyun, dengan bantuan leeteuk tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengerjapkan mata nya yang terasa panas.

"aku harus kuat demi dongsaeng ku. Aku sudah berjanji pada eomma. Tenang saja kyuhyunnie. Kau akan segera melihat kembali. Percayalah pada hyung. Saranghae." donghae pun segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Mengistirahatkan hati dan pikiran nya yang penuh sesak. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The eyes_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah tiba. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan diri. Menggantikan tugas sang rembulan yang kini bersembunyi di balik sinar mentari.

Seorang namjapecinta ikan nampak sibuk dengan alat-alat dapur yang sudah sejak 6 bulan lalu menjadi teman(?) baru nya.

"hae hyung…", suara serak khas bangun tidur menginterupsi acara memasak nya.

"ahh kyu, kau sudah bangun? Segeralah mandi sebentar lagi kita akan pergi.", serunya sambil melanjutkan membuat sarapan yang sempat tertunda.

Walaupun kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, namun ia hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kini donghae telah selesai menyiapkan sarapannya. Setelah membersihkan diri. Donghae segera mendudukkan diri di meja makan seraya menunggu adiknya dating.

Di pandang nya dengan puas hasil masakan yang donghae buat. Yah mesti tak seenak masakan sang eomma.

Tuk Tuk Tuk !

Suara ketukan tongkat yang membentur lantai menyentakkan donghae dari lamunannya. Senyum tercetak jelas di bibir sexy nya. Melihat kyuhyun telah rapi dengan kaos baby blue nya dan juga celana jeans abu.

"Kyunnie, selesai sarapan hyung ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat.", kata Donghae sambil mengambilkan nasi ke mangkuk Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan ke mana, hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun heran. Pasal nya, hyung nya itu jarang sekali mengajak pergi di hari sekolah seperti ini. Bukan kyuhyun tak suka. Hanya saja terlalu mengherankan. Karena donghae harus pergi ke sekolah, bukan?

"Tak usah berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Hyung tidak membolos. Ada rapat hari ini, sehingga sekolah diliburkan.", jelas Donghae menyadari kebingungan adik nya itu.

"Hmmm. Baiklah.", sahut Kyuhyun dengan sekali anggukan.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ahh mungkin lebih tepatnya tersenyum getir. Pasalnya mata dan senyum nya tak bermakna sama. Tapi tak menutupi ketulusan yang tersirat dari senyumannya.

Selesai menyatap sarapannya, Donghae segera meraih kunci mobil di atas meja. Setelahnya, Donghae bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia pada tempatnya.

"Kajja Kyu. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari empunya, donghae menarik tangan kyuhyun dan membawa nya keluar rumah.

"Jelaskan pada ku, kita mau kemana, hyung?", entah mendapat firasat darimana perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak tak tenang.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Dan hyung yakin kau akan sangat senang."

"JELASKAN DULU HYUNG!"

Donghae tersentak kaget oleh bentakan Kyuhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Kau... mimpi mu. Kau sangat mencintai benyanyi. Dau kau pun juga menyukai acting kan, kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari tangan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

"Tapi..."

"Hyung tahu. Maka dari itu, hyung ingin mengajak mu ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajah nya. Menajamkan pendengaran nya dari setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"R-rumah sakit?", tanya nya terbata.

"Nde. Kau tahu? Hyung sudah mendapat donor mata untukmu. Dan hari ini, kau harus menjalani pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Padahal, Kyuhyun sudah pasrah dengan semuanya.

"H-hyung tidak bercanda kan? Aku akan melihat lagi?", Donghae menguylas senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa hyung berbohong, Kyunnie?", Donghae mengambil jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Masih ada 2 bulan lagi. Kau bisa berlatih drama. Hyung sudah membicarakan nya dengan Kim sonsaengnim."

Walau tak dapat melihat, namun kyuhyun bisa merasakan kesungguhan dari kalimat kakak nya itu. Satu yang tak dapat Kyuhyun sadari. Mata Donghae. Mata yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah? Entahlah.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain aku bisa melihat lagi. Gomawo Hae hyung, aku menyayangi mu."

Kyuhyun berhambur memeluk Donghae. Perasaan khawatirnya tadi menguap entah kemana.

Siapa yang tidak senang jika bisa keluar dari kegelapan yang seakan membelenggu mu dalam keterpurukan? inilah Kyuhyun yang kembali dari lubang hitam nya.

"Hmm. Jadilah dongsaeng yang baik. hyung juga sangat menyayangi mu." _bahkan melebihi nyawa sendiri._

_Tidak! aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan ini. Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Toh aku sudah sejak lama aku menyiapkan segala nya jika kemungkinan ini terjadi. Ini yang terbaik._

Benarkah itu adalah keputusan terbaik, Cho Donghae? Bukan keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kau buat?

**TBC**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, favorite FF khakha yang gaje ini keke**

**Ohh ya..jangan panggil author ya? Panggil khakha atau chingu saja**

**Saya line 96 :p**

**Untuk yang sudah review**

**Khakha ucapkan banyak terimakasih**

**Itu adalah penyemangat khakha untuk lanjutin FF ini**

**#deepbow**

Balasan review

**tinahudzaifah**

babbykyu kenapa yak? Sudah terjawabkah?kkkkk

ne sudah dilanjut…gomawo reviewnya :D

**Desviana407**

Hayoo babbykyu kenapa?

Jinjja bkin chingu penasaran? Semoga cgapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan chingu

Gomawo untuk reviewnya :D

**oracle88**

khakha juga suka kyuhae brothership..kkk

ini sudah dilanjut..gomawo reviewnya :D

**Rini11888**

Pasti kenapa chingu?kkkk

Ini termasuk lamakah?\

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**DahsyatNyaff**

Ne ini sudah dilanjut.. gomawo reviewnya :D

.

**Terimakasih semuanya :D**

**And last,**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
